Dark Angel
by Starbolt180
Summary: Raven is so innocent, yet so evil... Beast boy wants to be the one that she comes to for advice, or help... but she always goes to Robin. How long will Beast boy let Robin take all of the credit for helping her? Robin doesn't even have feelings for her...
1. Someone to Lean On

**Ok, this is the first chapter... and this is a whole new thing... I'm just seing how good I can write a story about bb/Rae, I usually write stories about Rob/Star, which is what I'm known for... but I hope that you enjoy this story... please read and submit if you read it. I want to know how you guys like this story! Thanks!**

**Starbolt180 **

* * *

Raven sat on her bed quietly… she had been, for the past three weeks… ever since Malchior had betray her, she hardly left her room, accept to go on a mission, or fight. It seemed that there was only one person that could reach out, and help her. She had been in his mind, and was kind enough to let him come into hers, she looked to him when she had problems… although she didn't let him know that she was counting on him to help her, she just automatically knew that he was watching out for her… like a brother, a best friend… Robin was the key into her mind... 

Raven slowly drifted into reality, when there was a knock on her door.

"Hey Raven!" she was greeted with Beast boy's warm smile.

"What?" She asked throwing her hood over her head.

"Would you like to come out, and join us on a picnic? We… I'd really like for you to come." He replied while blushing, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, but I'm busy." She whispered, as the door shut in Beast boy's face. His whole face went blank, as he turned, and walked toward the living room. As he walked in, he found Starfire packing the picnic basket, with Robin leaning against the counter, just looking at her. Everyone knew that they had a thing for each other… 'Each other'… he thought to himself… he had a thing for Raven, but she didn't even like him... at least, that's what he thought... He'd been waiting so long for somebody to love him, like he'd loved Terra… but that was in the past, and this was the future. Cyborg noticed him, and quickly responded.

"Hey man! Ready to play some football?" He asked crossing his arms, and giving him a smile. Beast boy slowly looked up, and then looked back down again…

"Not really." Cyborg looked at him, and shrugged.

"Ok, sure." He said while walking out the door. At that moment, Raven entered the room with tears in her eyes. Robin immediately ended the conversation with Starfire, and went to her. "Let's talk." He said as he put his arm on her shoulder, and proceeded into the hall. Beast boy looked over, and balled up his fist in anger. 'Robin doesn't have feelings for her, and he's taking all the credit for helping her!' he thought as he slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Friend… what troubles you?" Starfire asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine… I just need to... to... cool down…" He said as he jerked away from her grip. Starfire only raised a brow, and continued to pack the picnic basket.

* * *

Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he put an arm on her shoulder. 

"I just keep thinking about…" She couldn't finish.

"I know… just let it out… you're fine." He said lifting her chin, and hugging her.

"Malchior is gone… I have an idea, why don't come with us on the picnic."

"That sounds nice." She replied as he led her into the living room.

Beast boy had been listening at the door… he had heard the conversation… 'I suggested the same thing! Why didn't she listen to me?' he thought as his face turned red.

"Beast boy, are you ok?" Raven asked as she walked over to him. This was his chance… he had to impress her… but how?

"Uhh… hi… I… you're looking good today." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. Raven raised a brow, and a smile slowly appeared on her pale face.

"Thank you… I don't usually get that compliment."

"I think that you should get it more often, I mean… you're beautiful."

"What do you want?" She asked raising her head, and chuckling.

"You." He replied with a naughty expression. Raven's face went blank, and she slipped her hood back over her head.

"Nice." She said as she turned to follow the others. Beast boy only hit his head with his hand, and quietly followed. 'I'm tired of Robin taking all the credit for helping Raven… and I know just how to cut him out of the picture…' he thought as they were walking down the stairwell…

* * *

**Ok I hope that you liked this chapter... please read and respond if you read it... Thanks!**

**Starbolt180 **


	2. The Plan

**Ok people here is my next chapter... hope you enjoy... please read and respond after you read it... thanks!**

**Starbolt180**

* * *

As the team entered the park, they found many people sitting in the cool autumn breeze. Children's laughter could be heard everywhere, and the smell of freshly cooked hamburgers and hot-dogs lingered throughout the park... As Raven removed her hood, the breeze ruffled her hair, making it puff up in the back. Cyborg and the others couldn't keep from chuckling, but Beast boy found this as his chance to impress her.

"Don't listen to them Raven... they just want to make jokes at you." He said crossing his arms, and looking over at them. Raven turned, and sighed.

"Beast boy, it's called a joke."

"It wasn't a joke when Robin called you a witch was it?"

"Robin wouldn't call me that Beast boy."

"Oh yeah? Well, I uhh... I have proof back at the tower, and I'll show it to you!"

"I don't really want to see it."

"But you don't believe me do you? Well, I'm going to show it to you anyway, just to prove my point." He said as he put a confident look on his face.

"Sure." Raven replied as she walked over to join the others. 'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would.' He thought to himself as he schemed a plan in his mind...

* * *

As Beast boy hid behind a corner, he looked as Robin neared. 'I hope this works.' He thought to himself as he stood and walked in front of Robin. 

"What do you have behind you're back?" Robin asked raising a brow.

"Nothing..." he lied, " Umm remember that time that you said that Raven was a witch?"

"I never said that," Beast boy then pushed a button, "Raven is a witch." He then pushed stop.

"What made you think I said that?"

"Oh, nothing... oh and remember that time that you said that you hate her?" Beast boy pushed the button again.

"I never said that, and I don't hate Raven... now please leave me alone." He mumbled as he pushed Beast boy to the side. As soon as Robin had cleared the corner, Beast boy chuckled, and ran to his room.

"Piece of tofu." He said as he started playing the tape again...

* * *

Raven sat in her room, meditating. This was the first time that she had felt better in weeks. Nothing could make her upset at that moment... not then, and not ever. There was then a knock at the door. 

'What now?' She thought to herself as she stood, and opened it.

"Go away Beast boy." She said as she started to close the door. Quickly, he took out the tape recorder, and handed it to her.

"This better be worth it." She said as she pushed play...

**TAPE:**

**Beast boy:** "Isn't Raven such a nice girl... I'd give anything to be her best friend."

**Robin:** "Beast boy, Raven's a witch, and I don't like her... now leave me alone."

**END OF TAPE:**

Raven pushed stop, and handed the tape player back to Beast boy... tears started to swirl in her eyes... as one slowly ran down her cheek.

"I shouldn't have trusted him... just like I shouldn't have trusted Malchior. I guess you're the only one left that actually likes me."

"Raven, you can always come to me for advice, or help." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders, and hugged her close to him. Raven tried to pull away, but he held her tight... He slowly lifted her chin, and stood on his tiptoes, and brought his lips to hers. As their lips danced together, a sensation went over Raven, making her deepen the kiss. 'Finally.' Beast boy thought as he rubbed the back of her neck.

'Finally.' She thought as she melted into his arms. 'I've found the one.' Her mind continued to speak to her, as they continued.

* * *

Raven entered the living room, with Beast boy by her side, as they walked pass Robin and Cyborg. 

"Hey." Robin said as he removed his hand from over Starfire's. They did not answer, but continued to walk. 'Whatever.' He thought to himself as he looked to see Starfire entering the room. She looked at him, and motioned for him to join her. As they reached her room, she looked at her feet, and then looked up at Robin...

"I have over heard the conversation of our friends."

"Which friends?"

"Raven, and Beast boy."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"You." She said as she pulled a tape recorder from behind her, and walked toward him...

* * *

**Ok, my next chappie is coming out soon so please read and respond... thanks.**

**Starbolt180**


	3. He What?

"He what?" Robin asked as he balled up his fist, and slammed it against the wall.

"Robin, please do not become angry with me... I was merely trying to understand why you say such mean things about our friend."

"I never said that Starfire... Beast boy must have... wait! That's why he was asking me if I liked Raven, and if I hated her... oh, I'll kill him!" Robin said as he pushed Starfire aside, and stomped out the door...

As Raven and Beast boy walked into the elevator, he pushed the button, and put his arm around Raven's waist. "So, what do you want to do? We can go to that creepy cafe that you like eating at, or we can go to the theme park... what'll it be?" At that moment, the elevator stopped on level three, as the doors opened. There stood Robin with his arms crossed, and his face red with anger. 'Uhh oh' Beast boy thought as Robin grabbed his arm and drug him out of the elevator. "We'll be back Raven!" Beast boy screeched as Robin pulled him around the corner, and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I think you mean what's wrong with you!" Robin said grabbing Beast boy's throat and lifting him off of his feet. "R-Robin... Let me go." He managed to get out.

"Beast boy, why did you do that? Now you have Raven thinking that I hate her... which is exactly the opposite!" He then loosened his grip on Beast boy's neck, as he fell to the ground. Beast boy stood, and pointed a finger. "Look, I'm tired of you taking all the credit for helping Raven! You like Starfire, and I like Raven! Quit being a player, and pick Starfire! I want Raven, and I'll kill you if I have to... I need her Robin!"

"Is that why you did this? You thought that I liked Raven? Beast boy, you idiot, Raven turns to me for help, because she thinks I am the only one that can understand her..."

"Well, I want her to turn to me."

"She will, but first you need to start by telling her what you did."

"Oh no I'm not... she'll hate me forever if I tell her that!"

"She might... but you can't hide the truth Beast boy..."

"I can hide the truth, and I will..." beast boy replied as he put his head in his hands. Robin looked at him, and then grew less angry. "Beast boy, I can understand why you did this... but it would have been better if you would have just come to me and asked me if I liked her before hurting her feelings."

"Technically you did..."

"No Beast boy, that was my voice, but it was your doing. Now, go tell her, or else."

"What?"

"I will." Robin said as he walked toward the door.

"No Robin don't! I will..." Beast boy said as he followed...

* * *

**That was a pathetic short chapter, but I don't care... I have been doing stuff for the past three weeks, and have had little time to do things. So, here is the next chapter,... Review if you want me to update more.**

**Starbolt180**


	4. Tell her!

As Robin and Beast boy entered the basement, they found Raven hovering over the ground and meditating. When she heard them, she opened one eye, then the other, and slowly floated to her feet. She glared at Robin, as he began to speak.

"Raven... I know that you're mad at me, but I believe that there was a misunderstanding... you see—" she cut him off.

"No Robin, I want you to see...Robin, I trusted you... I opened up to you... I told you what I felt, thinking that you understood— No, KNOWING that you would understand me... but I was wrong. It was all a lie. Everything. Just leave me alone, and go about your way." She said as she turned toward the door. Robin looked down at the floor, and Beast boy moaned.

"R... Raven..."

"What?"

"Robin didn't really say those things about you. I made the tape, edited it, and let you listen to it... thinking that you would turn to me with your problems, and not go to him all the time. Raven, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be closer to you... please forgive me."

"No!" She yelled as she turned. She now had two sets of glowing red eyes, one over the other, and was raging with fury.

"I trusted you! Thought that you were telling the truth! I believed you, turned to you... I loved you, and this is how it ends? Don't you ever speak to me again!" she yelled as she turned into a spirit, and fled the room. Beast boy was only quiet, thinking of what had just happened... how quickly it had happened... how he had so much, and now nothing.

"She hates me."

"No, she's just a little upset right now... she'll get over it, and then I'll talk to her for you... I'll try to make things better." Robin said as he put a hand on Beast boy's shoulder.

"Come on." He said as he removed his hand, and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

Raven sat quietly in her room, with an ocean of tears falling down her cheeks. She was hurt, lonely, could not trust anybody. This was so strange. She had never felt this way before. Her thoughts were then interrupted when there was a knock at the door. She threw her hood over her head, and wiped her face on her cape as she walked to the door.

"What?"

"Friend, please tell me, what is a glorbshnocker, when it flies ten thousand decvibers in the galexy? Riy--" Raven cut Starfire off as she slammed the door in her face. 'God, she's such a retard' Raven thought to herself as there was another knock on the door.

"What!" She said, as she found Robin standing outside her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Why not, I've let everybody else come into my life and stirr things up... so yes, I guess you can too." She said as she moved aside, while Robin cautiously entered the room.

"Raven, Beast boy was only trying to help you."

"By what? By turning me against you, and making that tape! Robin, he didn't help me by doing that... he didn't help me at all. He took advantage of the fact that I have feelings, and he toyed with them, and got me to trust him! Wake up Robin! He wasn't trying to make me feel better... he made me feel awful!" She cried as she burried her face into her hands.

"Raven, just trust me... I know that what Beast boy did was wrong... but, he didn't mean for this to happen."

"No, he just wanted me to turn against you, so that he could have me to himself!"

"No Raven! That's not it! Beast boy wanted you so bad, that he was willing to do anything to get you... ANYTHING... and he told me that he loved you, and couldn't live without you."

"He said that?"

"Yes... and right now he's waiting outside for you, and I want you to talk to him."

"Robin I--"

"You can, and I think you should." he said as he stood, and went to the door. As he exited, he looked at Beast boy and smiled... "She's all yours..."

* * *

**ok, well my next chapter will be out shortly... and lets look at it this way... every timeI read somebody else's story, I respond... so let's try and have the same curtiosy here. It REALLY helps the reader when they know that people are reading their storys. So, if you want me to update, then I need 15 GOOD REVIEWS. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out when I get 15 reviews.**

**Starbolt180**


	5. Trusted Again

As Beast boy entered the room, he was greeted with Raven's lifeless gray eyes, staring endlessly at him. He cautiously sat down beside her on the bed, and she turned toward the window, tears starting to stream down her face again.

"Raven..."

"Don't Beast Boy. Robin told me what you said to him. I admire that. Don't think that means that I trust you again. What you did was very awful, and low, and quite frankly, I thought it was pretty stupid."

"Please give me another chance Raven. All I want is to be able to have somebody to share my thoughts with, and to give them advice when they need it. To be able to hold somebody in my arms when i'm lonely and hurt, and to be... loved."

"You are Beast Boy. Very much- more than you could possibly know." She then turned to him, as another tear streamed down her cheek.

"You're funny, sweet, and a very cheerful person to be around. Maybe sometimes a little too cheerful, but not all the time. Which is why i'm giving you this one chance. The next time that you betray my trust i'm leaving. Do you understand?"

"Oh Raven!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed Raven, and took her into his arms. He looked into her dull eyes, which seemed to be comming to life instantly. He felt her arms grip his waist, and his arms slid their way down her back... lower, and lower. Just as he began to run his hand up her leg, Starfire knocked on the door.

"Friend! Raven! Please come share the joy of shnoblarks with me!"

"STARFIRE SHUT THE..."

"Raven! Umm, c'mon, let's go see what Star wants..." he said as he smiled to himself, and stood. With his arm around his dark Raven, and her head on his shoulder, they strolled out of the room, leaving their troubles behind.

As for the next time that Raven was upset,... she didn't take the first look at Robin, but went straight to Beast Boy.

"And that's the way it should be." Beast boy said as he smiled, and hugged Raven close to him. Once again, Beast Boy had gained Raven's confidence, and was now trusted again.

* * *

**hey everyone! umm, sorry i haven't written any chapters for the past uhh... seven months? yeah, well anyway, I might have lost my writing talent since i haven't written anything in a while. I also pretty much quit watching teen titans, and am trying to do my best to write from memory. This is probably the last story that i'm writing, but i'll tell some of you writers my little secret. When you write a story, put yourself into what you are writing. Put yourself into the character's shoes, and think of what you would do in that situation. Think of a logical story ahead of time, before you even start writing, and know what you are writing about. That is my secret, and my final word on I will leave my stories online for people to read, and i will still read other stories, but I will not be publishing any more of my work. Thanks for all of your support, and I hope that you all have a great year! **

**Thanks, and best wishes!**

**Starbolt180**


End file.
